


Dream smp: Tubbo's Backstory, shared with dream

by coolninjasharphegg



Series: Dream smp Pirate au!! [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream smp pirate au, Fires, Gen, Kidnapping, Pirate AU, Self-Indulgent, Surprise Adoption, Swearing, arson pog, asron without sapnap involved??, baby stealing, no romantic relantionship(s), philza has wings!!, this is a backstory for the actual au, tommy and tubbo best friends supremacy, wait thats just kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninjasharphegg/pseuds/coolninjasharphegg
Summary: This is actually a backstory for the actual pirate au im making!! if you read this please don't expect an actual fic for the main story soon, my small brain can only write so muchalso, i started writing this a week after the festival, so if any other like big events happen, this story will like be straying far from canon. (it already kinda is but shhh)
Series: Dream smp Pirate au!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Philza did not like the situation he was currently in. All he wanted was to get away from kingdom for just one day, just to have a small vacation. What he did not expect to do was join in on a pirate group who were currently burning down a small village. I mean, they said that their captain was just going to negotiate some trades with the leader of this village, but they failed to mention that if the trades did not work out they would burn down the village. So, it wasn't entirely his fault he was participating in some crime with pirates. But that did not mean he was having fun. Maybe in his teenage years, commiting arson and pillaging a small village would be fun. But now, all he could think of was all the lives that would be lost to the fire, or to dishonorable pirates. Deep in his thoughts, Philza was suddenly startled by the sound of a baby cring. Looking around for its source, he ran into a building that luckily was only slightly on fire. Running to the source of the cries, Philza looked down to see a small baby in a makeshift crib. The baby had brown hair, and he was swaddled in a soft green blanket. Philza could tell he was scared by all the fire around, which smelled heavily of ash and dust. As the baby looked up at Philza, he smiled a bit and calmed down. Philza picked up the baby and read the name stitched into the blanket. This babys name was Toby, and Philza was not going to leave him here to die. his parents may look for him, but there was a chance that they were already gone, so the best option was to.. adopt the baby. Philza hugged the baby boy close to his chest as he ran towards the shore and took a running start, and flew up into the air with his mighty wings. He didn't want to steal the boat, and flying would be safer than going on a ship filled with dishonorable pirates. The boy was calm in Philza's arms, and soon fell asleep as he flew them home, to his kingdom.

~~~DREAMS POV~~~  
Dream ran worridly through the streets of the village, dodging any pirates aiming for him as he tried to make his way home through the fire-ridden streets. He could see his house not too far away, and sprinted there. The quicker he could make it there, the better chance he had of his brother not being turned to ash. He didn't even want to consider that possibility., but this was a dire situation. He could hear his friend, George, yelling to him from somewhere, but George was not his first priority right now. right now, all he had to worry about was his brother being safe. As he burst through the door, he noticed it was already open, and started panicking. If a pirate had got to his brother, he didn't know what he's do. As he ran to his makeshift crib, he panicked even more. Toby, his young brother, was gone. Luckily, there was no blood, so there was a high chance he wasn't killed. But that also meant he was either taken for ransom or taken by the pirates to become one. looking around for any clues, anything that could hint him to where his sibling was, he saw a grey feather on the ground. That narrowed down his suspects. Before the village was in flames, most of the pirates had been walking around the town, some talking, some drinking, and others just observing. And one of the observing ones was a man with big grey wings and blond hair, wearing a striped green hat that obscured his face. He wasn't dressed like any of the other pirates, choosing to wear a black cape-like rope that covered most of his body, while all the others were dressed in typical pirate gear. He'd seen the winged man only once after that, and this time he was running through the streets with a worried expression on his face, unlike the other pirates who were gleefully burning down the village. So at least Dream knew who had his brother, and now all he had to do was get out of the village and search everywhere for a blond man with grey wings. Grabbing a few belongings, including his mask, Dream ran out of his house and over to George, who was already in their ship. This place was just supposed to be temporary hiding place for Dream and George to hide out in so the authorities would stop searching for them, but it seems their small vacation was short lived. As he jumped onto the boat, he set the sails as George steered the ship away from the island village.  
"Dream, are you okay? What took you so long?" George worriedly asked.

"For the most part, yes." He answered.

"For the most part?" George questioned.

"...someone took my brother. I have a suspect, I-I just don't know where to start looking, but theres a chance we can find him. I'm just.. very worried." Dream answered. 

"Well then, we'd better get looking now! I can ask some of my friends to stay on the lookout, and we can search every sea until he's found. Don't worry Dream, we'll find him." 

"I really hope so, George. I hope so."


	2. PART 2!!!

Philza settled onto the couch, tired from the days... activities. When he had finally arrived home, his two sons, Wilbur and Tommy were already awake. Wilbur had explained that Tommy was crying all night because Philza wasn't there, so he hasn't fallen asleep yet. As soon as Tommy saw Philza, he stopped crying and smiled wide, his blue eyes lighting up the room. Philza told Wilbur he was out on a "Diplomatic Mission", and that he had taken a n orphan off the streets, which very obviously didn't fool Wilbur, but he was just happy he could get some sleep now that Phil was home. Toby and Tommy played a little, with tommy giving Toby the nickname of "Tubbo" as he wasn't able to pronounce his real name well, before Tommy eventually fell asleep, which Tubbo followed soon after. Phil carried Tommy upstairs, and tucked him into his crib. He then carried Tubbo outside, and made his way to an old friends house. They were middle-aged couple who wanted a kid of their own, but had no luck. Phil had seen them look into adopting a child somewhere, but still had no luck. So, Phil's best option was to give them a child of there own, and still give him the ability to watch over Tubbo. quickly etching the name "Tubbo" over next to his real one on his blanket, he placed Tubbo down, knocked at the door, and quickly flew behind a close by building so he could make sure the couple actually took Tubbo. They opened the door and looked around, and upon noticing Tubbo, quickly took him inside their warm home and out of the cold air of the night. Philza flew back to his home contently, and fell asleep on the couch that night. After all, it was a long day, and the king needed some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ok umm i am still planning out the actual timeline and like story for the actual au, but i wanted to write something so yea  
> also if you read this before november 19th, i did change tubbo from being dreams son to his brother because i liked it better.


End file.
